unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Ducky: Ghosts
Call of Ducky: Ghosts is a shame for lotsa different consoles made by the guys who made all of the other Call of Ducky shames. It is supposedly "revolutionary in graphics, gameplay, and storyline". In reality the only thing "revolutionary" about it is the fact that it smells kind of funny. I'm not sure how that's revolutionary, but I'm pretty sure it is. The release of Call of Ducky: Ghosts also marks the official starting date of "National Kill Ducky Day". This shame is really just Duck Hunt with edgy elements added to it. Plot High-five Ghost is an UnAmerican mercenary hired to assassinate Ducky. He prepares to shoot, but then realizes he can't kill the second coolest hand-puppet type guy in the world. Instead, he puts down his rifle and signs up for the Ducky Legion. He must then spend the rest of his life hunting down and shooting the people who gave him the mission to kill Ducky. Meanwhile, a common Boo has decided to rebel against Bowser. He joins the Ducky Legion just to mock Bowser. Then it turns out they're in the middle of the Old War, and the Boo feels kind of stupid. But he fights anyways, and he becomes a hero among the Ducky Legion. But then King Boo comes and forces the Boo to return to Bowser. Bowser is then revealed to use the power of Half Life 3 and Almighty Lord Gaben (praise be) to make a weapon called the MagnaVox Ray. It is a ray that reverts Earth into its original state as a giant lava pit. So think of it as Primal Reversion, but bad. To prevent Earth's Primal Reversion, Ducky must wield Mario's Sphagetti Sword to slice apart at Bowser's armor suits. Hammer Bros are undefeatable without the Sphagetti Sword, and so are Dry Bones, Boo, or any Mario enemy. So you only get to shoot for 10% of the gameplay, a major stepthrough in COD. In this game, the Left Trigger is used for L-Cancels. L-Canceling is an exploit where you press Left Trigger during certain frames of your Sphagetti Sword swings to draw back the weapon and use it again. Use it to rapidly stab bosses, such as King Boo. Shameplay Call of Ducky: Ghosts plays just like every other Call of Ducky shame ever, except you can walk through walls, and bullets go right through you. This makes you invincible until you get to the Ghostbusters boss fight. Some would call it pointless, but it's actually very fun shooting at people who can't shoot back. Totally unfair and extremely boring, but fun. Also, its an edgy Duck Hunt where the dog can be ordered to attack people, and the duck, or Ducky, does the shooting. The good guys are the Ducky Legion, the bad guys are the Koopa Troop. Not surprising because Bowser is more evil than everyone else. You must prevent him from killing people with video games. AGAIN. Multiplayer is totally pointless in every way. Nobody can kill Anybody because all of the bullets go right through. The only people who like the multiplayer in this shame are trolls and followers of Stupidsm. Reception The shame received mixed reviews. ISN liked it because of the "unique shaming experience offered in no other shame". Biased Ratings hated it because they think it's funny when the player dies for some reason. All of the 12 year olds that only bought it for the multiplayer started saying things that would get us banned by Wikia if we repeated them, and if this series keeps continuing, we will kill all ducks with light guns. What will it be? Category:Shames Category:Killing Shames Category:Shooting Shames Category:Pointless Shames Category:Stuff